Criminal
by kyurakyu
Summary: Leo adalah seorang Criminal yang akan menculik Jaehwan untuk dibawanya menuju altar. Keo! LeoxJaehwan! slight!Navi, Hyukbin GS! for Ken, N and Hyuk sorry for my bad summary :(


Tittle: Criminal

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon (Leo), Lee Jaehwan

Kim Wonshik (Ravi), Cha Hakyeon

Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk (Hyuk)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, fluff

Warning! OOC, Typo's, GS for Ken, N dan Hyuk! etc

Happy Reading~~

~Keo~

 _But Mama I'm in love with the criminal_

 _And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

 _Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

 _All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

~Keo~

 **Author's POV**

Leo menyesap americano miliknya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu seseorang yang katanya akan datang pukul 9 pagi tadi, namun hingga matahari meninggi pun sosok yang bahkan tak diketahuinya bagaimana rupanya pun belum muncul-muncul juga. Pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya pun sudah mulai bosan karna bolak balik dipanggilnya untuk memesan pesanan yang sama. Beberapa pasang mata juga menatap aneh dirinya yang duduk di pojok kafe, sendirian, dengan satu.. dua.. tiga.. lima gelas americano yang sepertinya akan berlanjut menuju gelas keenam.

Mata musangnya terus menatap luar jalan dari balik kaca di sampingnya. Menelanjangi orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang di tengah cuaca musim panas ini.

Namja tampan itu menghelas nafas lelah. Diraihnya handphonenya, mengetik beberapa kata ke temannya yang membuatnya harus menunggu seperti orang bodoh sendirian di kafe ini.

 _Leo_Jungtw : Dimana dia?_

 _Ravi_Kim : Sabarlah, Hyung. Dia pasti akan datang seben_ _tar_ _lagi_

 _Leo_Jungtw send a picture_

 _Leo_Jungtw : Kau lihat sudah berapa banyak kopi yang ku habiskan? Aku akan pergi!_

 _Ravi_Kim : Ayolah, Hyung~~ Kau tau, aku dan Hongbin sudah susah payah untuk mencarikan seseorang yang sekiranya cocok untukmu_

 _Leo_Jungtw : Aku tak butuh pacar_

 _Ravi_Kim : Yaya.. kau memang suka menjadi obat nyamuk saat aku dan Hongbin berkencan_

 _Leo_Jungtw : Aku tak akan ikut lagi_

 _Ravi_Kim : Hyung~~~_

 _..._

 _Ravi_Kim : Leo Hyung~~_

 _..._

 _Ravi_Kim : Hyungie~~_

 _Leo_Jungtw : Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai 30 menit lagi!_

 _Ravi_Kim : Yuhuuuu! Oke,Hyung! Kupastikan kau tak akan menunggu hingga 30 menit~_

Leo hanya membacanya kemudian menyimpan kembali handphonenya di sakunya. Ya, meskipun ia tak pernah setuju untuk mengikuti hal sekonyol _blind date_ ini, namun ia juga tak enak kepada kedua sahabatnya yang selalu berusaha mencomblangkannya dengan yeoja-yeoja yang sekiranya mendekati tipe idaman Leo. Lagipula, ia juga tak enak hati jika selalu menjadi orang kelima di _double date_ mereka atau ketiga di _date_ salah satunya. Jadi yaa, tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali mencoba kan? Toh tidak selalu harus berkelanjutan. Kalau Leo tak merasa cocok, ya tinggalkan saja.

Dan hal itu pula yang menyebabkan Leo memutuskan untuk menunggu 30 menit lagi, sesuai dengan janji yang dikatakan Ravi tadi. Namun... janji tinggalah janji. Setelah ia menunggu 30 menit kemudian, bahkan hingga kopi keenamnya tinggal setengah, sosok yang di tunggu-tunggunya tak datang juga.

Dengan menahan emosi, ia mengambil kembali handphonenya, membuka salah satu aplikasi chat dan mengetik dengan sebal.

 _Leo_Jungtw : Sudah 30 menit! Aku pulang!_

Yang langsung di read oleh Ravi. Tak lama kemudian, munculah tanda panggilan di layar handphonenya.

"Hm"

 _"Hyung jangan pulang dulu!"_

Itu Hongbin. Mungkin mereka sedang bersama saat Leo mengirimin pesan kepada Ravi.

"Aku sudah menunggu hampir 4 jam."

 _"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan, Hyung! Tunggu sebentar lagi!"_

 _Enak saja, aku sudah lelah,_ pikir Leo. "Aku tak mau!"

 _"Hyung! Ayolah, ia sudah sampai di parkiran katanya!"_ Bujuk Hongbin di sebrang sana.

 _"_ _D_ _ia sudah turun dari mobil!"_ Ini suara Ravi, sepertinya mereka memang sedang bersama dan mengaktifkan loudspeaker.

Alis Leo mengeryit sedikit, _bagaimana mereka bisa tau?_

"Terserah! Aku mau pulang!" Leo berdiri dari duduknya.

 _"JANGANNN!"_ teriak mereka bersamaan, membuat Leo agak menjauhkan handphonennya dari telinganya, dengan wajah tak suka.

Baru saja Leo membuka mulutnya, akan memaki atas ketidaksopanan kedua sahabat yang lebih muda darinya ini, kedua bibir tipisnya itu kembali terkatup. Mata musangnya menatap kagum pada sosok yang melangkah memasuki kafe itu.

 _Ah, dia indah sekali_ , pikir Leo.

Dress panjang biru laut bertali di bahu yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, topi pantai yang menutupi rambut blonde panjangnya yang di gerai. Ia terus melangkah dengan penuh keanggunan namun ada kesan ceria disana.

Saat sosok itu melepas kacamata dan topinya, rasanya Leo makin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Jantung Leo berdetak kencang, ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Suara Hongbin dan Ravi yang berbicara dan memanggilnya di sebrang sana sudah tak di hiraukannya lagi.

Seseorang tolong ingatkan Leo untuk berkedip dan bernafas!

Sosok itu terus melangkah, yang sepertinya menuju ke arahnya. Terus melangkah ke arah Leo.

WHAT?! KE ARAH LEO?!

Seketika itu juga namja tampan bermata musang itu kembali dari keterpesonaannya, menatap bingung sosok yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ke

 _"Hyung, dia sudah masuk ke dalam kafe. Memakai dress panjang warna biru laut."_

 _"Memakai topi pantai dan kacamata hitam."_

 _"Berambut blonde_ _panjang_ _."_

Otak Leo sedang mencerna informasi yang didengarnya, mencocokkan dengan ciri-ciri orang yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hai!" Sapa yeoja itu. Senyum manis mengembang di bibir tebalnya.

Duh, tak tahu saja dia bahwa senyumnya itu membuat namja yang berdiri di hadapannya semakin terpesona.

"Maaf ya karna sudah membuatmu lama menunggu! Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa ada janji _blind date_ denganmu" sesalnya, dengan bibir yang mempout lucu. Membuat Leo harus mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan diri dari keinginan untuk mencubit pipi chubby menggemaskan itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju pantai untuk liburan dan segera memutar balik saat kekasih sahabatku menelpon dan menanyakan dimana keberadaanku, aku baru ingat bahwa aku sudah ada janji denganmu!" Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Yeoja berwajah imut itu terkekeh kecil saat masih tak mendapatkan respon dari namja yang menurutnya sangat tampan ini.

"Kekeke, maaf yaa. Aku terlalu banyak bicara. Aku hanya tak ingin kau salah paham dan mengira aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu. Hehe.." cengirnya, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh iya kita belum berkenalan! Aku tau namamu Leo kan?" Tanyanya bangga.

 _"Hyung! Namanya Jaehwan!"_

" _By the way_ aku–"

"–Jaehwan.." potong Leo lirih.

Mata bulat Jaehwan semakin membulat, terlihat sekali bahwa ia kaget, karna setahunya teman-temannya tidak memberitahukan namanya kepada Leo. Dia saja awalnya tidak tahu, namun karna rayuan maut dsn _aegyo attack_ tentu saja, kedua sahabatnya mau memberitahukan nama calon _blind datenya_.

"Ah! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Bingungnya. Kepalanya sedikit miring, wajahnya yang kebingungan itu membuatnya seperti _lost puppy_. Duh, gemas deh! Leo jadi ingin memungutnya!

Leo menutup telponnya, tak peduli dengan Hongbin dan Ravi yang masih berkoar-koar. Dan segera menyimpannya di dalam sakunya. Menyambut tangan Jaehwan yang masih terulur.

" _It's not important!_ Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

Chu~

Tanpa aba-aba si datar Leo yang bahkan belum pernah berpacaran hingga usianya yang menginjak 24 tahun ini, tiba-tiba mengecup punggung tangan Jaehwan, membuat pipi chubby si yeoja manis itu memerah, persis kepiting rebus.

Jaehwan menggigit bibirnya menahan malu. Demi apapun, ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan se- _cheesy_ itu, terlebih di depan umum seperti ini. Tanpa melihat sekitarpun ia tahu bahwa seluruh mata di kafe itu memandang ke arah mereka.

"Ah–ne! Senang juga berkenalan denganmu.." gugup Jaehwan.

Leo tersenyum kecil yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai ketika mendengar dan melihat betapa merah wajah Jaehwan kini. Dilepaskannya tautan tangan mereka.

"Kurasa kita perlu berkenalan lebih jauh. Bagaimana jika aku dan teman-temanku ikut berlibur bersamamu dan teman-temanmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Eh.. maksudku.. teman-temanku pasti tidak akan keberatan jika kau dan teman-temanmu ikut.." Jawaban cepat Jaehwan memancing kekehan kecil Leo yang jika Hongbin dan Ravi melihatnya, mereka berdua pasti akan berteriak heboh karna demi apa pun, seorang Jung Leo itu tersenyum saja susahnya minta ampun, apalagi sampai terkekeh kecil. Sepertinya Jaehwan memang sosok yang berbeda yang mampu memancing senyum bahkan kekehan Leo dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit itu.

Tapi karna kekehan itu wajah Jaehwan semakin memerah. Dia benar-benar malu! Ketahuan sekali jika ia sangat ingin lebih dekat dengan namja tampan yang secara tak sadar sudah menarik hatinya ini.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita jemput teman-temanku!" Ajak Leo, sembari menggandeng Jaehwan yang hanya dapat menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang imut.

"Eh! Kita mau kemana?" Sadar Jaehwan saat mereka berbelok ke kiri, bukan ke kanan dimana teman-temannya sedang menunggu.

"Kau naik mobilku saja. Teman-temanmu pasti tak akan keberatan."

"Tapi kau tidak akan menculikku kan?" Tanya Jaehwan takut-takut.

"Kekeke.. tidak!" Leo mengusak sayang rambut Jaehwan, membuat wajah yeoja imut itu yang sedari tadi sudah hampir kembali normal kembali memerah. "Atau mungkin belum.." ada jeda dikalimatnya membuat Jaehwan kembali waspada. "Aku akan menculikmu nanti, untuk ku bawa ke altar."

Oh siapapun tolong Jaehwan! Sepertinya yeoja manis itu akan kehilangan pijakannya jika terus-terusan di goda oleh Leo.

"Ayo.." ajak Leo sembari menggandeng tangan Jaehwan ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari kafe itu.

Jaehwan mengambil hpnya, membuka aplikasi chatnya, dan mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk memberitahu teman-temannya yang masih asik menunggu di mobil.

 _Jaehwannie : Guys! Leo ingin ikut ke acara liburan musim panas kita! Dia akan mengajak teman-temannya, dan ya.. ku pikir itu pasti Ravi dan Hongbin._

 _Hakyeon_Cha : JINJJA?!_

 _Sanghyukkie : KAU TAK BERBOHONG?!_

 _Jehwannie : Ada apa dengan capslock kalian? -_-_

 _Hakyeon_Cha : Maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat, kekeke_

 _Sanghyukkie : Aku juga~_

 _Jaehwannie : Terserahlah! Yang penting kalian hubungi pacar-pacar kalian itu dan minta untuk bersiap-siap!_

 _Jaehwannie : Kemudian kalian langsung menuju apartemen mereka saja_

 _Sanghyukkie : Lalu kau bagaimana?_

 _Jaehwannie : Aku dengan Leo dong!_

 _Hakyeon_Cha : asdfghjkl_

 _Sanghyukkie : Oh my!_

 _Jaehwannie : Haha_

 _Jehwannie : Bye!_

 _Jehwannie : Sampai jumpa di apartemen mereka ya!_

Dan Jaehwan menyimpan handphonenya. Mereka sudah di dalam mobil _by the way._

"Sudah mengabari teman-temanmu?" Tanya Leo sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Sudah!" Jaehwan mengangguk imut, membuat Leo tak tahan mencubit pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Kwiyowo.." pujinya yang segera menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Jaehwan.

Dan mobil itu pun melaju, meninggalkan kafe yang menjadi awal mula mereka bertemu.

Duhh, jika tahu Jaehwan seimut dan semanis ini sih, Leo rela menunggu berhari-hari sekalipun. Memang sih berlebihan, tapi salahkan pesona Jaehwan yang memang tak bisa Leo lawan!

 **END**

Another fanfic from me, and it's Keo again! Maafkan diriku yang memang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta sama Keo, jadi dikit-dikit pasti kepikiran buat fanfic tentang mereka. But, this is the first time aku buat fanfic GS~~ hehe semoga gak aneh yaa~~

Awalnya mau yaoi cuma ngerasa lebih cocok untuk cerita yang ini si Jaehwannya itu GS. Untuk fanfic lain on progress yaa guys! Belum dapet ide lagi, hehe

By the way thanks buat favs follow and review di seluruh fanfic yang sudah ku buat~ review kalian buat aku jadi semangat buat bikin fanfic lagi dan lagi, hehe


End file.
